


A little bit of coffee / Stony

by cutmyluv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: Multiverse Stony, Fluff, M/M, Other, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutmyluv/pseuds/cutmyluv
Summary: Tony goes to a coffee shop, but nobody told him that he would fall in love with a curious blue eyes.





	A little bit of coffee / Stony

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine young!Tony and young!Steve <3

Tony entered to the coffee shop, a cozy place. It had chairs, tables, armchairs and a small patio full of plants (also with other places) but due to the rainy season, it wasn't being used. He wore a crimson scarf around his neck, since it was cold outside.

He wiped the sole of his shoes with the mat, the pavement was still wet and he hoped that none of his friends had had a setback.

He went to the cash register to place his order. And automatically, he felt nervous. He put his arms behind his back, not exposing his hands. At the time he stood there, there was no one there, only the other two boys were preparing the coffees and other things while the customers were waiting for their orders.

"Good Morning. Sorry, I had to go fix something. What would be your order?" The blond-haired boy named Steve asked her calmly and with a charming smile.

Tony moved his fingers, smiled back at him, unfortunately he wasn't wearing his sunglasses and his eyes might give him away.

"Good morning, Steve. I'll order the usual black coffee, please"

They had known each other for three years, but they never spoke more words, they just greeted each other and asked each other how they were doing.

They were not left to be seen outside, Tony's schedule was tight by the university along with projects, and his great intellect made the work more lasting. The only chance he had to relax was in the morning before school.

Steve worked in the morning and then studied in the afternoon. Art was good for him and he decided to study it, having to make a few paintings that took weeks for the details, but luckily he could finish them in days for the hours he dedicated to them.

"Never anything different, Stark. In a moment it's ready" He wrote the order on the screen. After doing so, Tony kept looking at him, to which the blond, a little nervous, gave him another smile. He looked behind the chestnut tree, and making sure no one was behind him, decided to start a conversation.

"How have you been?" The question took Tony by surprise.

"Stressed out, you know. How are you?"

"Same, just being here relaxes me a little" Steve looked at him and didn't overlook a detail "Have you been sleeping well?"

Tony shrugged, turned elsewhere, and crossed his arms.

"Maybe yes, maybe no, who knows. Anyway, Steve, have you made any new drawings? Let's talk about interesting things"

Steve shook his head, knowing that Tony would avoid the subject again. He sighed and told him that not at the moment. Actually, he did have one in the works, but he wanted to keep it a secret, especially with him. Tony heard his name, already ending the conversation. The two boys took one last look, smiling at each other. This would be the last day they would see each other; Thursday. And they would have to wait next week.

After a few minutes, Peter, Rhodes, and Pepper reached the table where Tony was standing. Giving them a view of the street and tall buildings with warm colors.

"And?" Pepper looked with emotion at the chestnut tree. He looked at her in confusion.

"Ugh, what if you talked to Steve"

Tony told them what had happened and the three smiled happily, but it ended when he told them that he would like to speak to him more, making them complain aloud.

"Just invite him out, drop a plan from your schedule, and ask him when he can. That big brain of yours sometimes doesn't work" Rhodes rolled his eyes, Tony looked at him in a bad way and hoped Peter would give him some support. Peter realized he was looking at him and shook his hands.

"Sorry, but this time Rhodey is right"

Tony made a frustrated sound and drank from his coffee.

Hoping someday to have the courage to date Steve.

Furthermore, the blonde was being teased by his three friends behind the counter.

"God, they're the typical movie cliche" Natasha mocked mockingly, making Steve's cheeks turn pink.

"Invite him out, friend, he sure says yes" Bucky encouraged him "This is how you show him the drawing you have as a project" He winked and laughed, making the other two boys who were busy pay more attention to the conversation.

"Oh my- which drawing?" Sam looked curious at Bucky.

"None, go back to work" Steve replied sorry and went back to his post.

"So there is a drawing?" Natasha's eyes sparkled and her smile grew more, Sam accompanied her in her enthusiasm and the two celebrated.

"Okay, but did you see how Tony seems not to want to stop talking to Steve?" Bucky joined them and the three gave a shriek of emotion, which consequently caught the attention of the people who were near the counter waiting. Seeing their confused faces, the three returned to their work and Steve looked at them disapprovingly, but after a short moment, he looked at the large window and smiled when he saw the chestnut tree talking to his friends while gesturing with his hands.

"And there is my lover"

"Come on, Sam" Steve looked at him mockingly and the other laughed.

☁

The first time they met were a little rushed.

The day was horrible, the rain didn't stop and the air was being strong. Tony walked quickly in the street, occasionally bumping into some people and having to reaffirm the sheets he had in his hands. He didn't have his car because it was under repair and he knew at the time that it was a bad idea not to maintain it when he could.

He was cautiously looking for somewhere to wait for the rain to subside, but most were closed or they didn't allow those seeking refuge to enter.

But the open door of a store caught his attention and don't hesitate to enter. His gaze was on arranging their leaves, they were a little wet but they could be saved. He looked up, seeing several people having coffee or eating. He felt out of place.

Her clothes were soaked, his hair the same, and he didn't doubt that he looked disgusting. He sighed and regretfully took a seat at a table away from everyone.

He put his projects on the table, beginning to review them and vaguely trying to dry them. He heard footsteps in the distance.

"Excuse me, do you want some coffee?" Tony gave up what he was doing to look at the owner of the voice, and boy, his day may have been bullshit but now it seemed like he got better instantly. 

The boy in front of him had blond hair, blue eyes that resembled the sea, a delicate but at the same time very masculine face, and his back...He thought of a dorito.

"Uh, I would really like one. I would like a black coffee, please" Steve smiled at him and felt himself faint when he saw that magazine smile.

The boy left, and Tony, without wasting time, took his cell phone out of his sweatshirt and entered the chat group he had with his friends.

_"You won't believe me, but I just met an overly handsome guy. I'll keep you posted on how this is going ✌"_

Within minutes messages were present and make him smile.

_Pete: "Come on Tony, you can!!!"_

_Pops: "A new infatuation, I hope this boy is really cute"_

_Rhodey: "Go with it all, tiger"_

Steve brought him the coffee, thanked him, and the slightly embarrassed blond dared to ask.

"Need anything else? You are very soaked and doesn't look very good"

Tony choked on his coffee, feeling sorry that he looked ridiculous in front of the handsome guy, and honestly, he didn't want to win him over like that. Tony denied as if nothing, making a joke in between and the other laughing.

"Thanks for listening, but I'm fine. You are so sweet"

Steve smiled at him, looking at the chestnut in a funny way. Tony had rosy cheeks as well as his nose, giving it a tender touch, and when he saw that the sleeves of his sweatshirt were a little long, he realized that it was thin, likewise, the garment was somewhat baggy. Her hair was messy, but it had his style.

"By the way, also thanks for taking the order and bringing me the coffee here. Don't think I missed it…" Tony paused, waiting for the other to give him his name.

"Steve, my name is Steve. And there is no that, I like to help others" He said attentively.

"Steve, nice name. My name is Tony Stark" He smiled flirtatiously and the other, although he found him attractive, felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"Well, I have to go to work, take good care of yourself" He went quickly to his post and whispered something to his partner who had a ponytail. His friend turned around and Tony unlocked his cell phone to go unnoticed.

_"Update: I think I disliked him :("_

_Pops: "It can't be, other that you scare"_

After that awkward encounter, Tony started going to that place. His friends when noticing that, decided to accompany him one day and meet that guy.

All three approved of him, seeing that he was not only handsome, but noble and kind. But there came a point where they couldn't see Tony almost fall for Steve and say nothing to him. But Tony was scared. Fear that maybe he wasn't gay or bisexual, or maybe he already had a partner. Fear (something unusual in him) that Steve doesn't like him.

But the first fear was gone when Steve accidentally said,

_"I'm really fine with a boyfriend or girlfriend."_

_"Oh okay"_

That same day he celebrated with Rhodey.

It took a year for the two of them to get along better, making jokes and for their smiles to stop being awkward.

Every time they spoke, an unconscious smile came from their lips, staring at each other and then saying goodbye.

When things started to be different, it was when Steve felt very nervous to see the chestnut tree arrive. His nervousness was so strong that he began to sweat and he felt nauseous, quickly asking Natasha to cover it. She worried that she was going to follow him, but when she saw Tony, she knew why, and she laughed shaking her head.

Tony looked at everything, for a moment he was confused and felt that perhaps his presence disgusted Steve. In college, he talked to the boys about it and they couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What happens is that you're stupid, Tony" Pepper scoffed. The chestnut just wanted to hide out of shame.

After a year, Steve knew that he liked Tony, each time it was difficult to hide his infatuation when he arrived. The bad thing is that they talked very little, and the two of them were eating the head of not being able to agree.

Once Steve had the courage and was determined to ask Tony out. But the chestnut tree came with dark circles and it was seen that he could hardly speak correctly.

Steve worried about him, asked him to please sit down and bring him something to eat. He did what he said, Steve stayed with him while his friends continued to work. Tony ate slowly but enjoyed every bite because he didn't eat dinner or breakfast because he was busy, the only thing that was in his stomach was coffee.

"Talk to me about something, I don't want to feel that I am taking advantage of your kindness"

Steve shook his head.

"Calm down, I do it because I care about you" Steve smiled at him and then talked about his history with art and how he began to get affection despite how complicated it could be.

Tony was happy to hear him speak and more, because of how his eyes sparkled, he liked to know what made other people happy.

After half an hour (they were finally able to talk quietly) they said goodbye because Steve had a job to do and Tony went to college.

The blonde thought about waiting a little longer, he didn't want to do it at that moment because he did not see it as appropriate.

But that waiting _a little_ _longer_ became eternal.

And he hoped, one day, to have the courage to ask Tony.

☁

Tony arrived early at the cafeteria, it was a cool day and his cheeks were pink along with his hair disheveled from the air.

He went to ask for his order, but this time there was Natasha, which he liked. They exchanged a few words and it was she who made her coffee. He sighed because he didn't see Steve anywhere, maybe it was too early, it was 8:20.

He went to a table and took a seat. He reviewed some things in his folder, making notes and answering some exercises that he wanted to leave to spend time in class. At this time the others didn't come, they didn't go every day and spent the money on a coffee. Tony blamed his caffeine addiction for going, but he knew inside that it wasn't the reason.

He came early because he expected to share more words with Steve, from what Sam and Bucky once told him, at this time there were not many people and he confirmed it by looking around. He was about to go on vacation at university, so his tasks and projects had been reduced, finally giving him even a little time to breathe.

"Steve, pss" Natasha peeked into the bathroom and saw blond groom her hair, making small faces because he wasn't entirely convinced. Hearing his name he turned quickly and his gaze changed to one of panic.

"Don't tell me him didn't come"

Natasha laughed.

"No, idiot, he's just drinking coffee where ever. Go with him, my king"

Steve sighed. He left what he was doing, left the bathroom and walked to the table, the chestnut tree appeared in his field of view, who was writing in concentration.

Nervously, he collided with a chair, made a noise, causing Tony to look up at him and mock him, then smile at him and invite him to sit down.

Natasha saw what happened and couldn't help but roll her eyes smiling. They were a couple of idiots in love.

"Hey" Steve took the chair and then sat down and put his full attention on the other.

"Wow, Steve, you look shiny today. New brand of soap?" Tony said it while he gathered his things and then put them in his backpack.

"Arguably. How are you?"

Tony smiled at him. They talked about their lives and the university, making it known that they had final projects to deliver and hoped to get good grades.

Tony was curious that _"I have a drawing that I have a lot of hope for, I'm sure it could be the best portrait I have ever presented."_  
From what he said, that painting was the end to deliver, which must be portrayed by a person.

"Aand, could I know who you did?" Steve smiled nervously at him and denied.

"Nope, it's personal" Tony made a sound of frustration, but they still kept talking.

After an hour, the conversation was still afloat, with a few laughs and friction with his hands, wishing for more contact.

Tony unexpectedly thought about making the expected move during those three years of getting to know each other, so he settled in better and was going to start talking, with Steve watching his actions closely.

"Hey, I'm not much of these things. Well, really yes, but this time is different, I'm serious with this" He paused a little.

"Would you like to date me?" Tony said it for sure, but two voices "arguing" came through the door and the chestnut's voice dropped, causing Steve to frown at not having understood.

Bucky and Sam noticed the two boys when they got to the counter to continue talking, they gave each other a nervous look and then directed it at Natasha, who was looking at them annoyed.

Steve saw them and then followed with Tony, who had his hands on his face and whispered: _No, I can't do it, that little courage I had was gone, I can't._

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" He asked doubtful when seeing it that way.

Tony poked an eye out of his fingers, then removed his hands and sighed.

"Do you want to go out with me? Like a date" Steve opened his eyes, his face turned red and he laughed at his nerves.

"God, Tony, I wanted to ask you a long time ago. But yes, of course I do"

Tony gave a small shout of emotion, stood up from his place and went to hug him with much affection. Steve greeted him happily and stood up just the same, making Tony's feet stay off the ground.

The blonde put it down, and without waiting, gave him a kiss on the lips, finally achieving the contact they wanted long ago.

Natasha, Bucky and Sam looked at them with a smile, then continued with their tasks.

"I told you it would be Tony, you owe me 2 dollars each one" Natasha looked at them and winked at them.

"Ugh, good" Sam took out his wallet just like Bucky.

After their kiss, they looked at each other and smiled.

"I have to go, but you can send me a message to organize our appointment. Shit, _our date?_ That sounds too good" Tony smiled and picked up his backpack.

"Of course I does, I'm texting you, okay? Good luck at school" Steve hugged him, Tony kissed him on the cheek and they said goodbye.

"That's my man!" Bucky yelled at Steve proudly and the few customers who had turned to see him, making confused faces. Natasha and Sam to not leave him alone, shouted a "wuu".

Steve just smiled at them as he walked happily to work.

☁

The blonde saw Tony arrive at the store, this day he made an exception, it was a Saturday morning to wait for his boyfriend and then go out.

Two people were in front of the chestnut, after a few minutes Tony was already in the box.

"Good morning, beloved" He smiled flirtatiously. Steve laughed at the nickname.

"Good morning, love. What would be your order?"

"Black coffee, please"

"You never change, honey." The two smiled at each other and Steve wrote down the request.

Before the chestnut tree left, the blonde cut him off.

"Do you remember the drawing of the portrait?"

Tony paid attention and nodded curiously.

"The person I did was you"

The brown-haired man made a surprised sound and pointed his finger saying _"I knew it, Rogers"_ Steve laughed and said that it was his profile looking out the window, the coffee on the table and of course, his gaze that reflected serenity for having a moment of peace. Happy, he said he got a 10. Tony smiled at him.

"If it wasn't for this damn cash register I would have kissed you already"

"Wait until I get out, Tony, don't be impatient"

Peter looked at them from a distance and returned his gaze with the other two sighing.

"What have you got, Pete?" Rhodey asked him.

"I just wish I had what Tony and Steve have, they are very cute"

Pepper and Rhodey smiled lovingly at him.

"Easy, surely someone will come" Pepper tried to calm him. Peter smiled at her and tried to stay positive.

Tony came to the table and Pepper and Rhodey told him about what Peter said.

"Don't worry child. I got Steve with dedication and of course, with some coffee. You never know where you can find your soulmate" Tony ruffled his hair and Peter smiled at him.

"As gooey as ever" Rhodes drank from his coffee and Pepper agreed.

"Don't be envious"


End file.
